


Don't Stop

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: It began as a gesture of comfort, a pat on the leg, but it changed to a stroking, that moved higher and higher.





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kabby Kink Meme](https://kabbykinkmeme.livejournal.com/). Prompt: What happens after Marcus places his hand on Abby's leg in that season 2 campfire scene.

Abby bites her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping, everyone else has bedded down for the night, and she doesn't want to wake them, but it was becoming more difficult as Marcus continues his delicious torture. It began as a gesture of comfort, a pat on the leg, but it changed to a stroking, that moved higher and higher. She could have put a stop to it right then, pushed his hand away, but she didn't, because it felt so good. And now, his hand was rubbing her intimately, creating exquisite shivering sensations, even despite the cloth barrier.

Marcus wasn't unaffected, he had his mouth near her neck, breathing deeply, as if he couldn't get enough of her scent. He moved his hand upward and undid the button on her jeans.

“Abby” he whispered in her ear “do you want me to stop?'

“No, don't stop.”


End file.
